


Summer Nights and Christmas Lights

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Hot Chocolate, JuLance Challenge 2020, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Platonic Relationships, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: When Lance decided to throw a Christmas in July party for his birthday, everyone knew it would be fun. Everything Lance did for his birthday was fun, but between party games, mug exchanges, and an abundant amount of Christmas cookies, everyone's sure that Lance has outdone himself. Lance might even agree with that.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Summer Nights and Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So we're just gonna pretend that I'm NOT three days late for Lance's birthday...oops. Well it's still Julance so here's my contribution for the best blue boy in the world! 
> 
> I actually hosted my own Christmas in July party the other week, so most of this is inspired by that. I had fun and it seemed right up Lance's alley so here we are. Enjoy!

“If there’s any sign of mistletoe,” Keith said as he and Shiro made their way to the door, “I’m gone.”

Laughing at the comment, Shiro rapped his knuckles against the door and adjusted the small gift bags he held before smiling, “I’ll be right behind you. But I don’t think that’s really what Lance had planned.”

Rolling his eyes at the light reassurance, Keith glanced around Allura’s front porch, eyeing the Christmas lights that adorned the railings and roof.

In the years everyone had known Lance, everyone had gotten used to his birthday celebration that usually lasted all of July. Last year he actually dubbed July, “Julance” to make it clear that the entire month was about his smiling face. Keith couldn’t help but admit that he laughed at that, especially when Lance wished everyone a happy Julance every time he saw them. 

But the last thing anyone expected from the Cuban man was a Christmas in July party.

It had been confusing for Keith when he opened his invitation card to be greeted with a mess of green and red, giving him instructions and insisting that he attend Lance’s Christmas-birthday celebration. But there was no arguing with Lance in July, especially on his birthday. Which was how Keith and Shiro ended up on Allura’s front porch holding a tray of assorted chips and dip, two gift bags, and a birthday card for Lance.

“You came!” Allura yelled excitedly, throwing the front door open, “Lance will be so pleased! Everyone else is here, we’re just waiting for Pidge and Matt!”

Allowing himself to be ushered inside by Allura, Keith looked around at the abundant amount of Christmas lights that were...everywhere. Lining the walls, the floor, draped over every window and door frame were Christmas lights.

Smirking at the decorations that had to have been Lance’s idea, Keith offered his tray of snacks to Allura before asking, “Where do you want this?”

“Kitchen!” Allura said as she bounced on the balls of her feet, her ponytails bobbing with the motion.

Moving to deposit his snacks with the rest, Keith smiled at the sight of Lance and Hunk gathered in the kitchen.

“Merry birthmas?” Keith asked, truly unsure of which holiday he was supposed to be referencing tonight.

Halting mid-sentence, Lance whirled around and flashed Keith with a bright smile before yelling, “Mullet!”

“Not my name,” Keith groaned, smiling as Lance practically tackled him in a hug.

“Be careful,” Hunk called from where he was stirring something on the stove, “He’s been on a sugar high.”

That was obvious. Anytime Hunk baked lance was always first in line to get some of the treats, which almost always ended in a sugar rush.

“Did you bring mugs?” Lance asked, shoving another cookie in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, leaning against the counter top to view the snacks, “Shiro has them. We brought one each.

“Awesome,” Lance said, flitting about Allura’s expansive kitchen as if he belonged there.

It made sense that Lance was practically at home in Allura’s house considering the amount of time he spent there. Between their numerous sleepovers, Allura’s pool, and how she always enjoyed Lance’s company, they were pretty much roommates. If being Allura’s roommate consisted of stealing all the food in her fridge and constantly arguing over which reality TV show to watch when they did pampering time.

“Pidge should be here soon,” Allura said, joining everyone and pulling out a bar stool to sit on, “Matt needed to get some things for his mug.”

“It’s fine if they’re late,” Lance shrugged, his eyes leaving the cookies so he could glance at everyone, “We can play a few games while we wait for them.”

“Do they involve sitting down?” Shiro asked, earning a few snickers.

“Yes,” Allura stated, her lips turning up into a shy smile, “They all involve sitting.”

Sharing a knowing look with Hunk and Lance, Keith elbowed Shiro between the ribs. Laughing at the exchange, Lance led everyone to the living room where he had a few games set up while Keith dodged a playful punch from his brother.

* * *

Pidge never knew Apples to Apples could get so heated.

Arriving late to Lance’s party was something she had accepted when Matt insisted on stopping to get a mug, but the last thing she expected when they let themselves in was to be roped into a party game that--until this point--seemed painfully boring.

But now with Lance and Keith going at each other over whose card was a better fit while Allura lay flat on her back laughing like it was the end of the world, Pidge was ready to eat her words. Between everyone’s differing sense of humor, how well they could use the cards in their hand, and who was the judge for each round, the game had gotten progressively stranger.

“I already gave it to Lance,” Allura said breathlessly as she sat up, her eyes watering from her laughter, “Sorry Keith. Maybe next round.”

“Yea, Mullet,” Lance teased, leaning against Keith, “Maybe next round. Since I’m the judge, I might take pity on you.”

“No, no, no, number three!” Coran exclaimed, wagging a finger, “That would be cheating!”

“It was a joke Coran,” Shiro said, his brow furrowed as he looked down at his own hand of cards.

Smirking at how seriously everyone was taking the game, Pidge watched Lance drew the next green card before looking at the ones she had won. So far, Pidge and Lance were tied for first place, which was something she was proud of considering she entered the game late. Shiro, Allura, and Hunk were relatively close to getting ahead, and Keith and Coran both had one card each, but it was clear everyone was enjoying themselves.

“Your word this round,” Lance announced giving the card a scrutinizing look before slamming it down dramatically, “Is ‘Beautiful!’”

In seconds there was a flurry of motion as people began to throw their red cards face down into a pile. Some people were confident in their choices--or just didn’t care--but Pidge took her time before selecting her “Ocean” card and sliding it onto the pile. Smirking as Lance shuffled them around so he didn’t know which one belonged to who, Pidge shared a smug look with Matt. Everyone who knew Lance knew he thought the ocean was one of the most beautiful things the world had to offer, which only added to Pidge’s confidence.

“Alright!” Lance said as he began sorting through the red cards, “We have...Really guys?”

Smirking as Lance read the red card topics out loud, Pidge felt more confident about her decision. It was only when Lance got to the last card did he laugh, unable to say what was on the card before his words were turned into laughter.

“I think he found a winner,” Coran announced, crossing his arms proudly over his chest, “And it wasn’t mine!”

“Oh my god,” Lance gasped, grabbing the green card from the center to hold it up, “Who the hell had ‘Mullets’ as their card?”

Upon seeing the smug smile Keith wore as he took the green card from Lance’s fingers, Pidge finally understood how people could get violent over party games.

* * *

Lance was loving his Christmas party.

He had always wanted to celebrate Christmas in July, but he never actually did it until now. It certainly wasn’t a replacement for his birthday celebration, but it was something he was having fun with. Between the ridiculous amount of snacks everyone brought to share, the games that caused more than one shouting match, and the ridiculous movie that was playing at a low volume on the TV, Lance was almost positive that this was the best Christmas party he had ever been to. And he was the host.

“Okay,” Lance said as he sat down on the floor, looking at how everyone had arranged themselves in a circle, “The mug exchange is simple. We all draw a number. In that order we take a mug from the middle, _but_ we can ‘steal’ from someone once.”

“Like white elephant,” Matt commented, playing with the piece of paper he had drawn from the Santa hat Coran was now wearing.

“Sort of,” Lance said, “You can only take the mug from someone once. Then that specific mug can’t be stolen again. If you get stolen from, you can pick another. Everyone comes with a mug, everyone leaves with a mug!”

Murmurs of agreement and understanding made their way throughout the circle as Pidge held up her paper.

“I’m first,” the impish girl said, the Christmas lights reflecting off her glasses in a devilish way.

Looking at the mugs in the middle of the circle, Pidge made a face at the different contents.

While Lance had wanted to have a gift exchange, that had seemed too complicated for a simple get together. But Allura’s idea of filling mugs with goodies and then exchanging those instead was so brilliant that Lance couldn’t pass it up.

“I want this one,” Pidge said, snagging a green mug from the middle.

Leaning over to see what was printed on the mug, Lance snorted at the alligator covered in blood whose speech bubble said, “Send More Tourists.” Inside the mug were a few small boxes of candy like M&Ms, gum, and something Lance couldn’t make out as Shiro began to root through the remaining goods.

Picking up a tall white mug with black speckling, Shiro placed the cup on the carpeted floor in front of him while he nodded in approval at the dark chocolate bar and other things inside.

From there the game kept going with Coran taking another from the middle--the mug with mustaches printed on it to the surprise of no one--while Matt stole Pidge’s original selection, causing her to go back and take the one Lance had brought filled with candy selections.

Then it was Lance’s turn and he didn’t hesitate to grab the mug that looked like watercolor red, purple, and blue. There was white tissue paper protruding from the top of the mug, but when he looked inside, Lance was more than pleased to see a variety of candy inside.

Hunk chose a mug from the middle only for Allura to steal it with a soft apology which caused Lance to smile. Only Allura would apologize for taking something she wanted while following the rules of the game. But Hunk took it in stride and picked the second to last mug before settling back to watch Keith make his choice.

Cracking his knuckles, Keith looked around the circle, pointedly ignoring Allura and Matt’s mugs which had already been stolen. Eyeing each mug carefully, Keith made eye contact with everyone, causing the slight tension in the room to rise before he leaned over towards Lance.

Pouting a bit at how he was going to be stolen from, Lance wondered if he could talk Keith out of taking his only for the black haired boy to break out into a grin.

“I’m just kidding,” Keith said with a smirk, taking the last mug from the middle, “But you guys should’ve seen your faces.”

Shooting Keith a glare that held no malice, Lance smacked his arm before exclaiming, “Not cool man!”

“I thought it was funny,” Shiro said calmly, rooting through his mug, “He’s been doing that at every white elephant gift exchange since I can remember. Really freaks people out.”

“Yeah, but I like this one,” Keith said, running his fingers subconsciously over the rim of the purple grey mug he had picked.

“I’m quite fond of mine too,” Coran said with a stroke of his mustache, “No one said it was against the rules to pick the one you brought, and it has such a quaint design!”

Smiling at how all his friends erupted into conversation, Lance tried to remember who brought the one he had picked. In all the commotion of getting the exchange set up, some people bringing their mugs in gift bags for the ease of carrying them, and getting the paper slips with the numbers ready, Lance had lost track of which one everyone brought.

“Is it okay?”

Looking up upon hearing Keith’s soft spoken question, Lance raised an eyebrow only for Keith to continue.

“I tried to put stuff in it that everyone would like, but I knew you liked those blue airheads so...yeah.”

Oh. Well that answered that question.

“Dude this is awesome,” Lance said bumping his shoulder against Keith’s playfully, “Honestly it was the one I had my eye on the whole time.”

Smiling at the comment, Keith nodded and returned to rummaging around his mug only for Hunk to stand up and announce that now that everyone had a mug, he could serve hot chocolate.

Nothing could motivate Lance to race to the kitchen faster than the promise of Hunk and Coran’s hot chocolate.

As he sipped his warm drink, Lance watched all his friends talking and enjoying themselves. Between the Christmas lights everywhere, the carols Hunk and Allura were singing to each other, and the general atmosphere, Lance could almost believe it really was Christmas. He had all his best friends in one place, he got the mug he wanted from the exchange, everyone wished his a merry Christmas and a happy birthday, and Lance was...happy.

Smirking at how Shiro warned Keith about the milk content in the hot chocolate, Pidge and Matt dipping cookies in their own hot drink, and Coran telling stories about his family’s Christmas traditions, Lance made up his mind.

He was definitely going to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this and doing something for Lance's birthday. Please check me out as sleepyssnail on both my [tumblr](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) and my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sleepyssnail/) if you want to send me some prompts for writing or edits!


End file.
